


Back on the Horse

by donutsweeper



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Ace tried living the normal life, luckily fate intervened.





	Back on the Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Life with the Professor had been a blast, literally sometimes, but eventually it came time to part ways. She traveled—just her, her bike, and the open road—lending a helping hand when the occasion called for it and pretty much lived each day the way she figured people normally did. Then she overheard people talking about folks going missing and how it was tied to the strange lights and machinery sounds coming from a supposedly abandoned section of town. Laughing, she dug into her supplies. It was time to get back to her roots, starting with making some Nitro-9.


End file.
